


Agate and Onyx

by RumbelleTumble



Category: Maleficent (2014), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i wanted more and i'm selfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleTumble/pseuds/RumbelleTumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles aimed at delving into this little ship that could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agate and Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words that are typed. Also, I wish this pairing had more fics??? There's got to be others out there that ship this pairing, bye. (I know you're out there xoxo.) And since there are very, very few of them and I've basically read them all...this happened.

He remembers what it was like when he had absolutely no knowledge of skin and flesh. Even now, as a shudder rolls through his slight form hunched over as if to dispel the dampness surrounding the castle walls, Diaval wishes to hide away till the pouring rain ends and he is no longer needed for the evening. There are days when he misses his time as a raven-- a time before Maleficent had weaved her Moor-like magic and turned him into a human. A time when his life was short and his mind undeveloped.

  
So much has changed in the years past but still the uncomfortable feeling of being wet, as if the drops could seep through his unprotected skin and freeze his soul. Quite unlike his magnificent obsidian feathers and its protective layer. A flash of lightning crosses the sky and Diaval counts the moments before a deep rumble could be heard from his perch beside the stained window.

  
"And here I thought you had already returned to the Moors." A light voice from across the room broke his thoughts of days past and Diaval turned towards its warmth, his head dipping low in a respectful bow of 'Your Majesty'.

  
"And I would have, if not for the storm."

  
"Ah," she replied simply, moving towards the center of the antechamber where tall chairs, that were more comfortable than they looked, flanked an ivory chess board. "Do you play?"

  
"Barely, compared to my Mistress." Which is to say, that he played exceedingly well all things considered. Even now, Diaval's feet moved of their own accord to sit beside Aurora, just barely past her twentieth birthday. "And you?"

  
Her fingers swiftly set up the board between them, placing a rook and then realizing its wrongful place. "Not as well as I would like. Not as well as I should." A flash of lightning and the rumble crept closer than before, but Diaval gave her a warm smile of encouragement. He did not like the look in her eyes that spoke of inexperience in many things, of leadership and ruling, when it should hold all things good.

  
"I could teach you, if you'd like?"

  
"Would you?"

  
"Gladly." And if the smile she aimed at him warmed him up in the pit of his stomach or made him forget about the falling rain that made his human skin crawl, well he would do anything to make her smile like that again.


End file.
